Mirror, Mirror On the Wall
by brielleheather
Summary: Harry has the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulder. How will he handle it? Will he survive?    Slash will occur not sure if in the main pair yet but if you don't like slash don't read


Disclaimer: Not Blond, not rich, not British, so no I do not own these characters

Welcome to my mind. It is a disturbing and interesting place; please try not to get lost. Somewhere along the ride though the characters will cut their strings and make this story theirs and not mine so hopefully you won't have to put up with too many of my shenanigans. As of now I have no beta and will admit that grammar was never my strong point in English, literature was. So I apologize for any mistakes.

Enjoy.

*I will admit to letting my life run wild and lost track of time, because its been a year since I've updated this story I'm going back through and editing. I'm also not going to promise swift updates as I am in my last year of college unless I get accept into grad school then I have a few more. Let's hope ;).

Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

By BrielleHeather

Chapter 1

The Blood Begins to Falls

England is well known for its dreary weather, today through, too much surprise to its inhabitants, there was a sunny, cloudless day in their forecast. Parents took their children to the park, lovers took strolls out in the gardens and many just found something to do outside. But while many were outside enjoy this rare sunshine, there were those who were fighting for their lives and for the hope of the wizarding world. The world that the muggles didn't know existed.

* * *

Seventeen years old, and the wizarding world was expecting him to become a killer. Hell, they had hoped he had killed his parents' murder when he was one! Why couldn't they do it? The boy thought to himself darkly. Why should he be expected to do what they refused to do or felt that they couldn't? He was barely an adult though throughout his life it felt as if he had never had a childhood.

Harry Potter looked at himself in the cracked mirror in his bedroom. It used to be flawless, until one night in a fit of anger, selfishness and disgust he threw a vase at it. The vase had shattered beyond repair. Well, ok he could have repaired it if he had any inclination to do so but he wanted the others in the house to be able to see the absence of the vase and remember. So they couldn't forget. Forget what their burdens were doing to him. He looked at his broken reflection and wanted to cry but he had long since given up on crying. It had only made his uncle beat him harder. The reflection in the mirror skewed him and portrayed him as distorted and cracked. Since he had first viewed himself in the broken mirror he had felt that this better portrayed him than any other view. A broken soul; a distorted figure who was trapped and hidden in the expectations and control of others.

He had one year of life, one year of childhood and then he had nothing but the expectations of others. He had the expectations of his aunt and uncle for ten years. Ten years of being treated like a freak and a slave. Only to finally escape but had he? Sometimes he wished that he had never heard of Hogwarts. That instead he went through eight more years of the Dursleys because then he would have been free. But instead he was freed from them and thrust into the game of chess between Albus bloody Dumbledore and Tom Riddle. Sometimes he pitied Tom only to remember that he was as much the master now as Dumbledore was. After all he continued the path Dumbledore set him on once the strings were cut.

He was a bloody puppet and he hated it. But he wouldn't cut his strings just yet, no. He would finish the task set out for him first. A loud knock echoed in the room. He sighed and asked for patience silently, though who he was asking he wasn't sure.

"Harry?" came muffled through the door. He strode over to it and opened it .

"What is it Hermione?" He asked quietly.

Hermione stood there looking at him with concerned eyes. Her friend had changed. She hated the pressure her friend was under and when Ron had shown his true feelings, she had stepped up trying to take on as much of the pressure she could but the boy was stubborn and wanted to save her that burden. She could hear the silent strength in his quiet voice. The once boisterous boy could now quiet a room with a whisper but years of friendship showed her the truth, he was falling and when the task was over he would break. This is why she and a few others strictly loyal to Harry had come up with a plan; one that they hoped would keep him from killing himself once he "did his duty for the wizarding world". Merlin, how she had come to hate Albus freaking Dumbledore.

"The Order of the Flaming Chickens is down stairs waiting for you." She said with a soft smile that brightened when she saw the slight smirk he gave her at their nickname for the order.

Harry nodded and shut his door behind him. He offered her his arm and led the two of them down to the dining room were the Order was waiting for them. He offered a nod to Snape, Malfoys and his godfathers but ignored all the others in the room as he pulled out Hermione's seat for her and pushed it back in before taking his own. He smirked at the jealous glare he received from Ron but ignored the boy for the most part. Their friendship had ended when Ron found Harry in Hermione's bed after a rough nightmare and had a fit about how Harry was trying to steal his girlfriend. Which Hermione quickly set straight and told the red head that there was no way in hell she would ever date him. Since then Ron had avoid Harry and tried to suck up to Hermione much to her disgust.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy returned Potter's nod with slight tilt of his head. He took in the boy's appearance. Granger was unfortunately right and he could no longer deny what she was trying to convince him of. The Boy-Who-Lived planned on dying. Of course only after do his duty to the world. Part of him claimed that he shouldn't give a rat's ass if the boy planned on dying but the majority of him wanted to stop the boy. No, he corrected himself as he took in Potter's demeanor and appearance; he was a man not a boy. He hadn't been one for some time now, not since he was fourteen at least. During Potter's fourth year Lucius had switched sides, but not to the side one would imagine. He was not a part of the Order or Dumbledore's spy like Severus was. No his _master_ was Potter himself. After seeing how Potter rallied the students successfully behind him and then with a group of children, took on Deatheaters and actually managed to get the upper hand on them, Lucius had realized that this child (which is what Lucius saw him to be at the time) had the capability to win this war. If he had the right people guiding and supporting him, people who weren't Dumbledore.

Accordingly, that summer he spent communicating with Potter, his status with Fudge allowed him the privilege of receiving and sending owls in Azkaban. Before returning to Hogwarts, Potter used his status to free Malfoy, before telling him that if he ever crossed Potter that he would find himself back in that cell before he could say Voldemort. And Lucius believed him; he took time to talk to his son about the switch in sides. He was surprised by the fact that Draco didn't seem all that surprised, nor did he seem to disagree with Lucius's opinion. Apparently his son had seen what he had not, but had not been willing to turn against one of the top Malfoy codes. Family comes first. It was this code that landed Lucius the brand on his left arm. He couldn't tell his father no, he couldn't disgrace the family.

Lucius was pulled out of his thoughts by one of the Weasley twins rushing in.

* * *

Fred raced through Hogwarts to get to the floo. George and he had been setting up their new shop in Hogmeade when the attacked happened. George had gone to help the towns people while Fred ran to get the Order. He hated leaving his twin but knew that more causalities will occur if he didn't bring back up. He got to Dumbledore's office. He burst in and looked at the old man.

"Voldemort's attacking Hogmeade. He's heading towards Hogwarts." Fred spoke in a rush. Dumbledore's eyes widened before he swept out of the room quickly only to turn towards Fred as he reached the door of his office.

"Floo to the headquarters, the Order should already be there waiting for me. Tell them their needed." Dumbledore said before disappearing as Fawkes landed on his shoulder.

Fred immediately went through the floo to find all the order in the dining room waiting for Dumbledore. He immediately sought out Harry. He looked at him "Voldemort's attacking Hogwarts, Dumbledore's gone to hold him off but we need back up."

The Order seemed to be panicking if only for a moment before Harry rolled his eyes and took off for the door, ignoring the adults. Hermione, Fred, Snape, Sirus, Remus and the Malfoy's all followed him out the door and to the alley to apparate to Hogsmeade. The rest of the Order gained their heads and followed. Only to arrive at the scene of a bloody battle; bodies lay dead in the street, buildings burn and most importantly Hogwarts was falling into the hands of Voldemort.


End file.
